


i. put it on me (portuguese version)

by xbeauxny



Series: the hearse [portuguese version] [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Protective Jason Todd
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: “Jason, eu...” Sem dizer mais nada, os braços de Dick envolvem Jason, e era visível que Grayson já estava chorando. Jason demorou um pouco até esticar os braços e repousar eles nas costas do irmão. “Eu não sabia, me perdoa...” Depois de um tempo naquela posição, Dick afastou a cabeça do ombro de Jason, vendo seu rosto com calma, fazia anos que Dick não olhava para o seu irmão mais novo, fazia anos que ele tinha o perdido, e finalmente, finalmente ele podia olhá-lo novamente.“Todd”. Os olhos de Jason se voltaram para Damian, que tinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto se aproximava dos irmãos. “Sinto muito que esses imbecis me seguiram, sei que não era o ideal”.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: the hearse [portuguese version] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129778
Kudos: 1





	i. put it on me (portuguese version)

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo de "The Hearse", é baseado no EP com o mesmo nome do artista Matt Maeson, e é uma continuação direto de "Who Killed Jason Todd".
> 
> AVISO: Acho que já deu pra perceber, mas esse universo não segue a ordem cronológica imposta pela DC, eu acabei misturando vários aspectos que aconteceram na família, então, talvez fique um pouco confuso, mas vai fazer sentido com o rumo que a história vai levando, espero que gostem.

_“Não pode ficar aí embaixo para sempre, jovenzinho”. As palavras como “aí” e “sempre” para Jason, sempre foram mais fluidas do que as pessoas pensavam. Na situação, ele não estava “aí embaixo”, o corpo dele estava submerso na água, mas sua mente estava aqui: nos Cem Acres da Casta, e ele se lembrava bem, que naquele tempo, não era “pra sempre”._

**_“Bem, você não vai ter escolha”._ **

_“Venha pra cima, criança”. Ele se lembrava da calma voz de Ducra, enquanto ela se abaixava sob as águas, segurando seu corpo, e o puxando dali. “Suponho que eu tenha que te parabenizar. O primeiro humano em mil anos a sobreviver à purificação”. Jason podia sentir o ar entrando novamente em seus pulmões, a purificação era uma cerimônia simples, que apenas não humanos conseguiam passar pela experiência e sobreviver. Ele se lembra a dificuldade que a velha mulher teve quando pintou os símbolos em seu peito, sua pior cicatriz prejudicou a pintura, mas não foi impossível, e no final, Jason havia passado por aquilo e sobrevivido. “Mas eu ainda não sei se é por você ser merecedor ou por ser incrivelmente teimoso”._

_“Não posso ser... Os dois?” A risada fraca da mulher o guiou até os homens que seguravam suas roupas._

**_“Foi tudo a respeito disso. Isso, você, eu e ele!”_ **

_“Cale-se e trate de se vestir. O seu povo está à espera”. Seu treinamento na Casta de Todos serviu para complementar os da Liga dos Assassinos, Talia não queria bem que Jason virasse um assassino, mas queria ter certeza que ele saberia se defender, e defender o irmão se fosse necessário, ela continuou o visitando durante este tempo, e Todd era extremamente grato por isso._

_“Hum... Valeu”. Jason diz depois de ver Ducra dando passagem, vários homens estavam reverenciando o mais novo homem aprovado na purificação, e isso fazia o coração do menino acelerar, fazendo-o andar três vezes mais rápido para o corredor seguindo o caminho que Ducra indicava._

**_“Agora é a hora em que você decide!”_ **

_“Nossa chegou a arrepiar os ossos velhos com tal demonstração de eloquência”._

_“Você me ensinou a ser um assassino, velha, não um orador”. Ele sabia que a mulher falava sobre sua reação quanto aos homens reverenciando, Jason não acreditava que era tão importante para alguém se curvar. “Posso te falar uma coisa?” Jason pergunta, mantendo a postura e as mãos atrás das costas, ele havia se acostumado com o lugar, e o quanto achava lindo, o céu rosado todos os dias, e as caminhadas que Ducra o fazia fazer por uma longa distância, ele sentia que conhecia aquele lugar como se tivesse morado ali pela vida toda._

_“Sempre”._

**_“Se não matar esse psicótico imundo... EU VOU!”_ **

_“Você teve fé em mim muito depois de eu mesmo ter perdido a minha. Você me ensinou que dar a alguém a morte é tão íntimo e particular quanto dar a vida”. Ele se lembra do sentimento que queimava em seu peito, os sentimentos que o verde do Poço de Lázaro, o fizeram sentir. “Me mostrou que passado, presente e futuro não são coisas separadas, são um todo. Por todas essas coisas e, por mais ainda, eu serei eternamente grato, Ducra”._

_“Mas?” A mulher se manteve calma, e observou o menino dar o soco mais forte que podia em uma das pilastras._

_“Mas tudo o que eu quero é matar o homem responsável pela minha morte!” Ela podia ver os traços verdes pelas veias em seu pescoço, e ela sabia que o menino que falava em sua frente, não era o mesmo menino que ela esteve conhecendo pelos últimos meses. “Eu quero matar o Coringa. E quero fazer o Batman... Meu guardião... Meu protetor... Sofrer por não se incomodar em vingar a minha morte! Só consigo pensar nisso... Isso é tudo que eu sou!”_

_“É isso que você pensa de verdade?” Ela puxa as mãos do menino, o fazendo respirar calmamente. “O que mais pensa?”_

**_“Se você quer me deter, vai ter que me matar!”_ **

_“Ódio. Ódio contra o menino que tomou meu lugar... Eu quero... Matar ele”. As palavras saíram como facas de sua boca, e a mulher tinha certeza que não era aquilo que ele sentia._

_“Você não tem ódio dele”. Jason respirou fundo, apenas ouvindo. “E você não quer matá-lo, você teme aquilo que ele tirou de você, e teme que não reconquistará isso”. Ela juntou as mãos do menino, e o olhou séria. “Isso nunca foi uma tentativa de te tornar perfeito, Jason. Este não é o final da sua jornada. Pelo contrário, é apenas o começo”. Ainda segurando uma de suas mãos, ela retoma sua caminhada com o garoto. “Um dia o seu coração brilhará mais forte que a fúria dentro de você. E esse dia será glorioso”. Naquele momento, Jason aprendeu uma lição que levou para toda sua vida. Ducra está certa. Estava. E sempre esteve._

****

**_“EU VOU EXPLODIR O CÉREBRO DELE”!_ **

****

_Hung high and dry where no one can see_

_If there’s no one to blame, blame it on me_

Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente, enfrentando a fraca iluminação do quarto. Ele nunca esteve aqui antes, não que se lembrasse, ele tinha sido posto deitado em uma cama de casal, e sentia algo apertar seus pulsos, o que ele rapidamente identificou como algemas. A situação era ruim, ele havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo, sentia seu peito queimar, e suas veias carregarem o peso do verde enquanto sua mente o alertava de todos os possíveis perigos.

Ele tentou se levantar da cama, puxando as algemas que estavam presas no encosto da cama. Jason não sabia onde estava, ou por que estava preso, ou como tinham achado ele e tudo piorou quando começou a ouvir vozes do lado de fora, vozes que se aproximavam cada vez mais do quarto. As algemas em suas mãos não cederam, apesar de todos os esforços e Jason sentiu que teria que enfrentar seja lá quem entraria. Ele respirou fundo, e esperou que entraria.

Quando a porta se abriu, Jason não podia estar mais surpreso com a pessoa que entrava no quarto. O homem que abriu a porta, acendendo rapidamente as luzes, o que fez com que Jason fechasse rapidamente os olhos, e abrisse devagar depois de alguns instantes, se acostumando com o brilho, quando Jason finalmente pode olhar o resto do quarto, ele sentiu uma sensação familiar, a mobília havia mudado, e as paredes com certeza haviam sido repintadas, mas vendo todo o quarto, Jason tinha a certeza de que ele já esteve ali.

“Então, você finalmente acordou?” Seus olhos se voltaram pra porta, sendo recebido por um enorme sorriso de alguém que ele conhecia. O ruivo parado na porta, vestia roupas simples e despojadas, seus pés estavam descalços e seu cabelo preso em um coque feito de qualquer jeito, seu rosto tinha feições cansadas e uma coisa que Jason conseguia reparar bem, eram as sardas indo de bochecha a bochecha. Em sua frente, Roy Harper começava a se aproximar da cama, com uma chave na mão. “Eu achei que iria te perder, espero que você não tenha se importado com as algemas, era a única maneira de você não se machucar enquanto dormia”.

“O que?”

“Você tem uns pesadelos meio difíceis de lidar, só melhorou quando eu coloquei as algemas”. Ele se aproximou rapidamente de uma das mãos de Jason, soltando a algema. “Bom, o terceiro par de algema”. Jason acompanhou o ruivo com o olhar, vendo ele soltar sua outra mão, o que fez Jason rapidamente segurar seus pulsos, esfregando as marcas da recém tirada algema. “Assustou a Lian em alguns momentos, mas nada que não fosse reversível”.

“Sinto muito”. Jason respira fundo, colocando os pés no chão, ele não vestia mais seu traje, e julgava que as roupas que vestia agora, definitivamente eram do ruivo, e provavelmente, eram as maiores roupas que ele conseguiu encontrar no armário. “Não é algo muito agradável de ver”.

“Não mesmo, mas a gente supera isso”. Roy se manteve no lugar, colocando as algemas no criado mudo, e se encostando na parede virando pra Jason. “Eu guardei o que sobrou do seu equipamento, tive que tirar algumas coisas do seu corpo, então, você pode verificar depois e...”

“Por que você tá me ajudando?” Roy pareceu incomodado, e mesmo com os olhos de Jason presos aos seus, ele continuou como se a pergunta não fosse nada.

_Storm in the sky, fire in the street_

_If there’s nothing but pain, put it on me_

“Você tinha um celular na jaqueta”. Os olhos de Jason se arregalaram, na última noite — ou o que ele pensava que havia sido a última noite — Batman havia queimado sua jaqueta numa tentativa de tirar os apetrechos de Jason, igualando a luta. “Bom, a jaqueta não tava inteira, sinto muito, tava toda queimada, consegui salvar poucas coisas. Uma delas foi um celular”. Ouvindo isso, Jason só conseguia imaginar que o arqueiro seguiu a luta dos dois, e foi assim que chegou até a jaqueta. “Tem uma pessoa chamada “pirralho” te ligando sem parar na última semana, eu atendi uma vez, parecia uma criança, ele ficou nervoso e desligou logo em seguida”.

“Uma semana? Roy, meu Deus”. Todd se levanta rapidamente, olhando em volta, respirando fundo. “Eu fiquei uma semana apagado?”

“É, praticamente isso”. Roy estende as mãos, como se tentasse acalmar Jason. “E não tem problema, você pode ficar o quanto quiser”. Todd não sabia se queria ficar, mas não tinha certeza pra onde poderia ir se não ficasse. “Claro, eu não tenho um quarto de hospedes, mas você é sempre bem vindo no sofá da sala”.

“Olha, Roy, eu agradeço tudo isso, mas...” Jason respira fundo, voltando seu olhar para o ruivo. “Você não precisa me salvar, eu posso sair daqui, não quero te incomodar”. Roy conhecia o homem na sua frente, talvez Jason não se lembrasse, mas Roy se lembra precisamente de conversas de quando eram mais jovens, que envolveram as exatas palavras de Jason, e Roy soube naquela época, que mesmo sendo um viciado, Jason não o salvaria, mas nunca desistiria de tentar ajudá-lo, e o menino manteve aquela promessa até seu último suspiro, e o ruivo era eternamente grato por isso.

“ _Não tô tentando te salvar_ ”. Roy não sabia se o outro tinha reconhecido as mesmas palavras de uma conversa que os dois já tiveram, mas sabia que pelo olhar que Jason tinha, que ele havia reconhecido isso. Sem hesitar mais, Roy se desencosta da parede, encarando o homem. “Tem algumas roupas no armário, você pode procurar algo que sirva em você”. Roy aponta pro armário do lado da porta. “O banheiro é na primeira porta saindo do meu quarto, vamos estar te esperando pra jantar na sala”.

Jason acompanhou a saída do arqueiro do quarto, e sentiu seu corpo relaxar quando a porta fechou. Ele respirou fundo, acalmando seus nervos, se levantando devagar e indo até o armário, finalmente sabia onde estava, Star City, pelo menos alguns quilômetros de distância de Gotham. Enquanto procurava uma roupa que lhe servisse, Jason colocou os pensamentos em ordem, ficaria com Roy até decidir se voltaria para o seu apartamento em Gotham, ou se arrumaria outro lugar para ficar em Star City. Até lá, Jason retomaria o tempo perdido com um velho amigo.

_You are the cold inescapable proof_

_You’re that evil, the way in the life and the truth_

Os dias passaram rapidamente, e sem Jason ver, sua estadia na residência dos Harper havia se tornado contínua. Já fazia cinco meses desde seu último encontro com Bruce Wayne, ele se manteve em contato com o irmão, que o informou como as coisas em Gotham estavam. Damian havia começado a treinar, porque segundo o mesmo, não aguentava mais ficar parado, Bruce aceitou a tarefa de treiná-lo, e Dick o ajudava tanto com isso, quanto com coisas do dia a dia como escola e se dar bem com os irmãos, especialmente Tim, que Damian insistiu em dizer que desprezava o menino tanto quanto o próprio o detestava.

Jason voltou a assumir o manto de Capuz Vermelho, e tinha a noção de que o resto de sua família sabia disso também. Ele trabalhou com Arsenal por noites, e Estelar se juntava quando bem entendia, a última coisa que os três tinham trabalhado era envolvendo o passado de Jason. Essência, uma guerreira banida da Casta veio a seu apelo, e foi quando a notícia chegou até Todd, Ducra estava morta. Um mal de muitos séculos atrás estava retornando, Os Inomináveis haviam atacado a Casta, e Jason precisava ver com os próprios olhos, sem dizer nada para Roy e Kori, Jason saiu deixando os dois dormindo juntos, o que não era surpresa, sabendo que eles estavam mais próximos do que nunca, e talvez fosse hora de Jason arrumar outro lugar para ficar.

Levou o tempo de uma viagem de doze horas para Jason confirmar o que a mulher havia dito. No Poço da Casta, ele encontrou o corpo de Ducra, e de outros mestres ao seu redor, todos mortos, o lugar cheio de sangue e sem vida, nada como ele se lembrava. Jason tomou seu tempo perto do corpo da mulher, se desculpando por ter ido embora, um dia Ducra acreditou que Jason seria o futuro da Casta, exceto que o menino tinha outros planos, _Gotham City sempre foi seu único plano_.

_You’re revival beginnin’ and you’re genocide_

_And I watch in wonder_

Seu retorno fez com que Roy questionasse tudo que aconteceu e para onde ele foi. Jason tinha prometido ajudar Essência a deter Os Inomináveis, e era isso que os fora-da-lei fariam, mas antes, Todd tinha que retomar sua vida, ele não podia continuar vivendo no sofá do apartamento de Roy pra sempre, é claro, ele amava a companhia, e a filha de Roy, Lian Harper, fazia cada minuto valer a pena, ele sentia que aquela garotinha conhecia cada traço de sua personalidade, e sabia cada passo que Jason deu ou daria.

Em algum momento entre os cinco meses, Roy contou que nunca deixou de contar histórias sobre Jason Todd pra sua filha. Ao ser questionado do motivo, Roy apenas disse que parte de sua salvação das drogas não podia ser esquecida, e que sua filha sempre lembraria de quem o ajudou quando ela chegou em sua vida. Jason se lembrava vagamente de sua vida antes do Poço de Lázaro, e eram poucas coisas que ele lembrava da menininha.

Apesar dos bons momentos na casa dos Harper, Jason tinha que ser lembrado que nem tudo em sua vida era bom. Os pesadelos eram constantes, e o verde que habitava seu coração era mais poderoso ainda, foi quando Jason decidiu que estava na hora de sair dali. Jason voltaria para o apartamento que tinha em Gotham, e Harper não achava uma boa ideia, mas não impediu o amigo. Ele ajudou Jason, carregando as coisas que Jason tinha em seu apartamento para o dele. No mesmo dia, Damian viria o visitar, e Jason não conseguia explicar o quanto sentiu falta do menino.

Roy havia deixado Lian com Kory, e foi a desculpa perfeita pra ajudar Jason com as compras do mês. Mesmo não sendo necessário, como ele havia ouvido Todd falar diversas vezes, eles foram em um mercado próximo do apartamento de Jason, onde Roy tagarelou sobre várias coisas, e sobre como voltaria para Star City à noite, e para ligar pra ele quando fossem terminar o caso dos Inomináveis. Jason não pensou muito disso, e apenas continuou pegando as coisas para fazer o jantar com Damian.

Quando chegaram com as compras no apartamento de Jason, Roy teve a peculiar surpresa que Jason não pegaria o elevador de serviço com ele. Jason carregava as sacolas que Roy julgava serem as mais pesadas, e Roy não entendia por que o homem não pegava o elevador, eram apenas alguns segundos, e não ia importar. Dentro do elevador, Roy pode entender o motivo, as paredes eram pequenas, e as portas se fechavam rapidamente, e o que eram segundos para Roy, podiam ser minutos, horas para Jason, o mesmo menino que acordou dentro do próprio caixão.

Roy esteve assistindo os episódios de pânico de Jason. Quando o homem acordava gritando, e Roy ficava por horas acordado com ele, até que ele se acalmasse e conseguisse fazer outra coisa ou até mesmo voltar a dormir. Roy entendeu que seu amigo, seu parceiro, tinha muitos medos, mesmo que não demonstrasse, e claustrofobia, era definitivamente um dos pânicos de Jason. Pegar o elevador invés da escada, fez com que Roy chegasse mais rápido, e quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento de Jason, ele já esperava encontrar Damian, eles tinham passado mais tempo no mercado, o que atrasou o encontro com o pequeno Wayne, mas ele definitivamente não esperava os outros dois rostos que ele viu.

_You are the cold inescapable proof_

_You’re the evil, the way in the life, and the truth_

Dick Grayson e Tim Drake estavam sentados no sofá de Jason, enquanto Damian parecia nervoso encarando os irmãos. Roy largou as sacolas rapidamente no balcão, esquecendo completamente que havia deixado a chave na porta, e a porta escancarada. Dick sorriu para o amigo, mas seu sorriso era fraco, quase como se estivesse magoado com o amigo por não ter falado que estava com seu irmão, e Tim tinha um olhar curioso, observando tudo no apartamento, o que Roy fez quando eles chegaram na noite anterior.

Apesar de fazer pelo menos seis meses desde a última vez que alguém entrava nesse apartamento, e parecia completamente limpo e era como se todas as coisas estivessem em seu devido lugar. Roy havia suspeitado que talvez Damian fazia visitas semanais, mas não sabia ao certo por que o menino faria isso. O ruivo se focou na situação, Jason terminaria de subir as escadas a qualquer momento, e Roy tinha certeza de que ele esperava um irmão, não três.

“Peço perdão pelo o inconveniente, Harper”. Roy volta seu olhar para a criança, ainda estranhando o vocabulário que ele tinha, Harper havia falado pelo menos umas duas vezes com o garoto, e era impressionante como ele falava tendo apenas 10 anos. “Esses idiotas tinham um ponto a se levar em consideração”.

“E qual ponto era?” Roy pergunta, respirando fundo, não era tão ruim, ou era, mas pelo menos não era o morcego, e sim os parceiros, nada do que eles não podiam lidar.

“Tt. Grayson disse que seria menos suspeito um passeio com os irmãos, do que eu sair sozinho sem supervisão”. Roy encarou Dick, que apenas deu de ombros, e tomou o tempo para esfregar os olhos. “Não que eu precise, como já deixei bem claro”.

“Okay, então, o Bruce não sabe que vocês estão aqui?” Roy pergunta diretamente para Dick.

“Não. Ele acha que a gente foi em um sorveteria perto daqui”. Dick diz se levantando, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Roy, que rapidamente corresponde. “E você, tem muito o que explicar pra mim mais tarde”. Roy respirou fundo, ouvindo barulho de sacolas, ele se vira para trás, vendo Jason chegar olhando para baixo.

“Viu só? É só uma caminhada a mais, eu cheguei do mesmo...” Quando Jason volta sua visão pra cima, Roy teme que sua reação não seria boa.

_You’re revival beginnin’ and you’re genocide_

_And I watch in wonder_

“Jay…” A voz de Roy sai como um sussurro. A sala inteira havia se silenciado, e todos encaravam o homem que acabará de entrar, e ele fazia o mesmo. Roy acompanhou Dick com o olhar, vendo o amigo respirar fundo, e começar a andar até Jason, que larga as sacolas no chão.

“Jason, eu...” Sem dizer mais nada, os braços de Dick envolvem Jason, e era visível que Grayson já estava chorando. Jason demorou um pouco até esticar os braços e repousar eles nas costas do irmão. “Eu não sabia, me perdoa...” Depois de um tempo naquela posição, Dick afastou a cabeça do ombro de Jason, vendo seu rosto com calma, fazia anos que Dick não olhava para o seu irmão mais novo, fazia anos que ele tinha o perdido, e finalmente, finalmente ele podia olhá-lo novamente.

“Todd”. Os olhos de Jason se voltaram para Damian, que tinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto se aproximava dos irmãos. “Sinto muito que esses imbecis me seguiram, sei que não era o ideal”.

“Dami, hum, tá tudo bem”. Jason fala, sua voz tremia, e era visível que ele estava nervoso. Jason se lembra de poucas coisas, mas se lembrava que Dick nunca havia mostrado muitas demonstrações de carinho quando ele era Robin, Dick estava em constantes brigas com Bruce, e normalmente ignorava o fato de ter um irmão na casa de seu pai, o súbito abraço do mais velho o deixou desconsertado, não estava acostumado com aquilo, e definitivamente não esperava que essa fosse sua reação. “Eu...” Os olhos de Jason descansaram na única pessoa que ainda não tinha se aproximado dali, Tim Drake encarava a situação com olhos nervosos, mas um sorriso genuíno no rosto. Depois de todos os anos de treinamento, Jason finalmente estava cara a cara com seu sucessor, sua substituição, _seu irmão_. Todd passa pelos irmãos, e Roy dá passagem pra ele, indo até as sacolas no chão, e colocando elas no balcão com a ajuda de Dick, Damian tirava a chave da porta, finalmente fechando ela.

_Hung high and dry where no one can see_

_If there’s no one to blame, blame it on me_

“Eu não acho que fomos apresentados direito”. Tim tinha um olhar mais nervoso ainda com Jason em sua frente, seu coração batia rápido, e tudo que ele conseguia fazer era sorrir nervoso. O homem em sua frente era a pessoa que ele mais queria que sentisse orgulho dele, ele era o Robin que ele se espelhava, o Robin que ele seguia pelas ruas com uma câmera digital, Jason Todd era tudo que ele queria ser, e finalmente eles estavam se conhecendo. “Eu sou o Jason, mas acho que você já ouviu isso várias vezes”.

“Tim”.

O jantar não foi nada do que Jason esperava. Jason esperava seu irmão mais novo, e ganhou mais dois, Roy se manteve lá com ele, em caso ele precisasse sair por qualquer motivo, Harper sabia que não era o ideal para Jason, mas ficou feliz de saber que Dick e Tim trataram a situação como irmãos dele, não como parceiros do Batman. Roy não sabia ao certo como Bruce reagiria a isso, mas estava feliz com o jeito que os dois reagiram.

As coisas não se mantiveram boas por muito tempo. Jason, Roy e Kori se mantiveram procurando os Inomináveis, mas não tiveram tanto sucesso, Jason sabia que qualquer coisa que fosse resolver essa situação, eles teriam que ir para o Himalaia, voltar para a Casta de Todos. Entretanto, nada poderia preparar nenhum Wayne com a notícia que veio depois de alguns meses.

Jason permaneceu vendo os irmãos, e as vezes Alfred, que geralmente o surpreendia com diversas visitas em anonimato. Todd sabia que Alfred era o maior mentiroso da família, provavelmente Bruce aprendeu a mentir com ele, Pennyworth ia onde bem entendia, sem precisar se explicar para Bruce, como seus irmãos tinham que fazer. Nesse meio tempo, Jason conseguiu conhecer Tim Drake melhor, e saber que Ducra tinha razão, ele não odiava o menino, nem de longe.

As coisas estavam indo bem, e uma hora ou outra, a escala teria que balancear para o outro lado. Durante uma noite de patrulha, o Capuz Vermelho recebeu uma notícia que o devastou de todas as maneiras possíveis, ele quase caiu enquanto pulava de um prédio para o outro. Dick havia ligado para ele para avisar, e ele sabia que não podia ser coisa boa, era uma ligação direta da caverna, ou Jason estava muito encrencado, ou Bruce tinha descoberto que seus filhos o visitavam em segredo. Nada podia preparar Jason para o que veio.

_Storm in the sky, fire in the trees_

_If there’s nothing but pain, put it on me_

Bruce Wayne estava morto. Bruce Wayne, o Batman, havia ido em uma missão com a Liga da Justiça. Bruce Wayne, o Batman, bilionário americano, havia sido atingido pelo raio ômega de Darkseid. Bruce Wayne, o Batman, bilionário americano, playboy, havia sido desintegrado por Darkseid. Bruce Wayne, o Batman, _seu pai_... Estava morto, e tudo que restava, era o corpo queimado que Clark Kent, o Superman trouxe de volta.

Jason se dirigiu para a batcaverna praticamente no mesmo minuto que ouviu. Ele não conseguia continuar a patrulha, ele não conseguia fazer nada. Sua mente voava entre tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses, a reaproximação com Dick, conhecendo Tim de verdade, conseguir ver Damian e todo o progresso que ele fazia. Os encontros para tomar chá com Alfred, toda a reaproximação com o resto da família, e Jason só conseguia enxergar que ele não teria a chance de fazer aquilo com Bruce.

_I know that you’d never feel like I do_

_And I’d break into pieces right in front of you_

Quando ele chegou lá, todos os seus irmãos tinham a pior cara possível. Barbara estava lá, e ela tinha um olhar de pesar enquanto olhava para Jason, o último encontro deles havia sido alguns meses atrás, quando ele resgatou Roy do Qurac, e ela não havia sido muito receptiva, juntamente com a loira que atualmente vestia o manto de Batgirl, naquele dia, ele conheceu Stephanie Brown e Cassandra Cain, não que ele tivesse com cabeça para pensar sobre alguma coisa.

Superman e Mulher Maravilha tinham entrado a caverna fria com olhares indescritíveis. Jason nunca soube se Bruce tinha comentado alguma coisa sobre seu retorno ao mundo dos vivos com a Liga da Justiça, mas ao julgar pelo jeito que Clark o olhou, e como ela abraçou ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, fez Jason acreditar que ele havia sim mencionado isso. O clima ficou ruim muito rápido, os resultados saíram rapidamente, e tudo confirmava que era realmente Bruce, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Jason se levantou e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, antes que alguém pudesse o impedir, enfrentando a noite fria e sombria de Gotham.

_And I’d burn down the city and string up the noose_

_And you’d watch in–_

Os dias que seguiram foram os piores. Ninguém saiu para patrulhar, e a notícia se espalhou por Gotham como uma infecção. Todos os capangas diziam que o Batman estava morto, o que abriu oportunidade para várias coisas ruins acontecendo na cidade, eles tinham que voltar a ação logo, não podiam deixar a cidade desprotegida, e foi quando a discussão veio: quem seria o próximo Batman?

Jason não pensou duas vezes antes de recusar imediatamente. Ele se lembra daquela noite, Bruce dizendo que ele nunca seria melhor que ele, não do jeito que ele estava fazendo, e como isso não mudou desde aquela noite, Jason não se sentia apto para assumir o manto do morcego, o que só restou uma opção viável. Tim tinha apenas 17 anos, e tinha muito como Robin para querer descartar isso e assumir aquele manto, Damian era muito novo, e Dick não tinha cabeça para decidir o que faria com a criança agora que Bruce não estava mais lá.

Naquele dia, Dick Grayson assumiu o manto de Batman, e havia prometido que eles iam ficar bem independente da situação, mas não demorou muito para começar as mudanças. Bruce tinha um jeito de ser Batman, e Dick tinha um totalmente diferente, depois de alguns dias, o Batman decidiu que seria melhor se Damian assumisse o manto de Robin, que Damian fosse o Robin de seu Batman, ele treinaria de acordo com os comandos de Dick, e substituiria Tim. Jason entendeu os motivos de Dick, não queria que Damian voltasse para a mãe, e uma maneira de deixá-lo em Gotham, e o manter longe da Liga dos Assassinos era fazer isso. Infelizmente, Tim não levou isso tão bem.

_Hung high and dry where no one can see_

_If there’s no one to blame, blame it on me_

“Você disse que nós ficaríamos bem”. A voz de Tim escoava pela caverna, ele estava sozinho com Dick, e a única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho do computador que Dick olhava, e os morcegos ao redor. “Minha vida inteira está em ruínas! NOVAMENTE!” Quando Dick não se moveu, Tim se aproximou da cadeira. “Eu não chamaria isso de ‘bem’, Dick”.

“Ele é minha responsabilidade agora”. Dick começa ainda olhando para a tela, seu rosto estava sério, e Tim podia imaginar que tudo estava sendo muito estressante, ele podia ver pelo rosto cansado do irmão, ele não tinha saído ainda do traje do Batman naquela noite. “Você não é meu protegido, Tim... Você é meu igual, meu aliado mais próximo. Você vai ficar bem”. Dick finalmente olha para ele. “Mas ele... Tim, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que deixado à própria sorte, ele vai acabar matando alguém. De novo, eu não sei como era antes. Você tem que entender...”

“Não, eu não tenho”. Tim fala forte, cruzando os braços. “Isso é tudo que eu tenho agora”.

“Oh, você ainda está aqui?” Atrás dos dois surge uma voz, a voz que fez Tim questionar todas as suas morais, a voz de Damian Wayne.

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo”. Tim se vira, dando de cara com Damian trajado como Robin, atrás dele tinha todas as coisas que Bruce trouxe como souvenir de missões passadas, como a moeda gigante, ou a estátua de T-Rex.

“Nós vamos ter que melhorar a segurança, Batman”. O menino fala com atitude, esboçando um sorriso debochado enquanto cruzava os braços. “Manter a ralé de fora”.

“Como você pode deixar ele usar aquela roupa, Dick?” Tim fala rapidamente encarando o irmão mais velho. “Em que mundo nós estamos para você escolher ele ao invés de mim?”

_I know that you’ll never feel like I do_

_I will break into pieces right in front of you_

“Não seja tão sensível, Drake”.

“Damian, calado. Agora”. Dick fala sério, encarando o menino, que apenas continua falando enquanto Tim tenta se afastar.

“Desculpe, Drake. Você ainda é parte do time? Talvez o uniforme da Batgirl esteja disponível!” Todas as barreiras que Timothy havia imposto desde a chegada de Damian, foram completamente derrubadas quando o menino continuou o provocando.

“MEU NOME É TIM WAYNE!” Com raiva, Tim deposita um soco na bochecha de Damian, rapidamente sentindo as mãos de Dick envolverem seus braços, impedindo que o mesmo continuasse a atrocidade que ia cometer.

“TIM! ACALME-SE!” Tim olhou com raiva pro menino agora caído no chão, seu sangue fervia, e por um momento, ele conseguia imaginar exatamente como deve ter sido para Jason, voltar dos mortos e descobrir que tinha alguém no seu lugar.

“Eu deixei você me acertar, Drake. Eu quero que você se sinta bem sobre si mesmo”. Damian diz, esfregando a bochecha que havia sido atingida. “Deus sabe que você não tem nenhuma outra razão!”

“Você quer que eu me acalme?” Em um movimento brusco, Tim se solta do aperto de Dick, começando a caminhar o mais rápido possível para fora dali. “Certo”.

“Ele se foi, Tim”. Dick fala observando o irmão continuar. “Você tem que aceitar isso. As coisas têm que mudar, mas eu ainda preciso de você”. Dick já tinha ouvido tudo sobre as conspirações de Tim referente a morte de Bruce, e ele definitivamente não queria se manter preso à essa esperança, mesmo que seu irmão Jason, fosse um dos maiores símbolos de que há esperança após a morte.

“Pra que?” Damian solta observando.

“Calado, Damian”. Dick começa a andar, mas sabia que não deveria seguir Tim, não agora. “Tim... TIM!”

Descontrolado, Tim saiu da caverna, indo para uma das alas mais isoladas da mansão Wayne. Os móveis eram perfeitamente limpos por Alfred, e todos os quadros dos ancestrais dos Wayne ficavam ali, Tim sabia que era errado descontar sua raiva naquilo, mas não pode se conter, derrubando a mesa que ficava no centro da sala, ou jogando vasos sob os quadros nas paredes.

“ISSO. NÃO. ESTÁ. ACONTECENDO!” Depois de um tempo, ele se senta pressionando a cabeça na parede, e olhando para as mãos. “Isso não tá acontecendo...” Parando para se acalmar, foi quando Tim notou uma foto que ele não se lembra de estar ali na primeira vez que Bruce o levou naquela ala. Ele se lembra perfeitamente de tudo que lhe mostram, e de tudo que ele lê, sua memória é uma das coisas que ele mais se gaba, ele se lembraria se aquela foto estivesse ali antes, mas não estava. “Ele está vivo”. Tim sussurra, puxando um dos quadros que ele quebrou, vendo a foto do homem. Era Bruce na foto, ele vestia uma roupa de uma época que não era dele, mas era ele, e aquela foto não existia antes, Tim soube, naquele momento, que ele precisava de ajuda, e que Bruce, não estava morto.

_I will burn down the city and string up the noose_

_And you’ll watch in wonder_

Era tarde da noite quando Jason voltou para o seu apartamento depois de patrulhar pelo Beco do Crime. Ele estava dormindo não fazia nem uma hora direito, quando ouviu batidas desesperadas na porta de entrada de sua casa. Jason não quis se levantar da cama, estando muito cansado pra processar qualquer coisa, pensou em ignorar as batidas, mas quando elas não cederam, Jason se levanta da cama bufando, caminhando até a porta.

Tudo que ele esperava quando abriu a porta, e viu pela abertura que a corrente que prendia a porta permitia, ele estava surpreso de encontrar a pessoa do outro lado. Tim Drake estava parado na sua porta da frente, e respirava desesperado, sua roupa estava amassada e bagunçada, e parecia que o menino não dormia fazia dias. Jason respirou fundo, fechando a porta e tirando a corrente, abrindo a porta novamente.

“O que você quer?” Sem dizer nada, Tim abriu caminho para dentro do apartamento de Jason, deixando o mesmo parado na porta. Revirando os olhos, Jason começa a fechar a porta. “Você quer entrar? Fica à vontade”. O mais velho fala cansado, virando para trás depois de trancar a porta. “Tá tudo bem? Parece que você viu um fantasma”.

“Talvez eu tenha visto mesmo”. Com as mãos nervosas, Tim entrega a foto para o irmão, e sem esperar o mesmo processar o que ele queria dizer, Tim continua. “Bruce está vivo. Ele tá por aí em algum lugar. EU sei que ele tá”. O garoto falava rápido, e Jason conseguia entender o motivo, ele nunca havia a foto que Tim tinha entregado a ele, e ao que tudo indicava, Tim também não tinha. “Eu sei que tô certo. Bruce Wayne, o Batman, ele tá vivo, Jay”. Jason respirou fundo, concordando com a cabeça, sinalizando pra Tim sentar, enquanto Todd pegava um copo de água para ele. “Eles acham que eu tô de luto, que eu tô em negação, sei lá, devem pensar que eu enlouqueci”. Jason volta rapidamente pra sala, entregando o copo nas mãos de Tim e se sentando no sofá. “Obrigado... Jason, ele é tudo que eu tenho, e ele **tem** que estar vivo”.

“Okay...” Jason diz, puxando a foto novamente. “Por onde a gente começa?”

“O que?” Tim pergunta surpreso, sentindo sua respiração falhar.

“Por onde a gente começa?” Jason repete. “Sabe, onde a gente procura ele?”

“Você acredita em mim?” Ele vê o irmão concordar com a cabeça. “Bom, você é o primeiro maluco o suficiente pra confiar em mim”.

“Uau, isso, talvez seja verdade”. Tim sentiu seu coração aliviar, toda a tensão que ele esteve sentindo do caminho da mansão até aqui o estressou, toda a situação com Dick, e a briga com Damian, não tinham sido coisas fáceis. “Mas então, o que quer que você queira fazer, saiba que eu vou te ajudar, não importa o que aconteça”.

“Eu preciso de uma nova identidade”. Jason o olhou confuso. “Eu não posso mais usar a de Robin, pertence a outra pessoa”. Seu irmão respirou fundo, entendendo a situação. “O Dick passou o manto pro Damian, ele acha que seria o melhor, e eu... Eu acho que o Dick me descartou”.

“E como você se sente com isso?” Jason pergunta fraco, ele nunca teve ninguém que o perguntasse como ele se sentiu quando descobriu que Tim era o novo Robin, e ele não queria que Tim pensasse a mesma coisa que ele pensou por anos.

“Com raiva”. Drake volta seu olhar para o irmão. “Eu odeio o Damian, eu odeio aquele menino desde que ele pisou os pés em Gotham”.

“Não, você não odeia”. Tim olha para Jason surpreso. “Uma velha amiga costumava me dizer que eu não te odiava, mas sim, temia aquilo que você tirou de mim, é o mesmo com você”. Tim ficou em silêncio com isso, se sentindo perdido com tudo o que aconteceu. “Você vai reconquistar seu lugar com Dick, talvez não como Robin, mas como outra coisa, e eu vou te ajudar”. Jason apontou pro quarto de hóspedes e respirou fundo. “Mas por favor, vamos decidir o que fazer de manhã?” Com um sorriso no rosto, Tim se levantou seguindo Jason até o quarto que ficaria, Tim Drake não era louco, e ele iria provar isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, deixem um comentário e kudos se quiserem, e vejo vocês em breve.
> 
> Onde me encontrar:  
> [meu twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [meu tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [meu wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
